The Cell Analysis Resource provides morphological services at the light and electron microscope (EM) levels of resolution and assists with experimental design and data interpretation. The Resource is supervised by Jennifer Black, PhD, and staffed by three technicians. Capabilities include transmission and scanning EM, confocal microscopy, frozen sectioning and cryoultramicrotomy, paraffin embedding, sectioning and staining, as well as specialized techniques such as pre- and post-embedding immunocytochemistry, immunohistochemistry on paraffin sections, immunofluorescence microscopy, scanning immuno-EM, quantitative EM autoradiography, and in situ hybridization. The facility is equipped with the instrumentation required to perform these functions in an efficient and cost-effective manner. Major equipment recently purchased includes a Leica TCS SP2 Spectral Confocal Microscope. A key value-added component is custom methods development in a variety of highly specialized, labor-intensive morphological techniques and approaches, services not readily obtained from outside sources. Demand for the services of the Resource is high and increasing. Instruction in morphological techniques and use of appropriate instrumentation is provided. During a recent 12-month period, the Resource contributed to the research of 35 senior investigators from all 5 CCSG Programs. 98% of overall Resource utilization is by Program members with peer-reviewed funding. Studies performed during the project period (1999-2002) supported 65 research grants, and provided data included in 84 publications, approximately 40% of which were co-authored by more than one Program member. The Resource contributed to 19 new/renewal grant applications and 18 pending applications. A chargeback system is used for routine services, and fees for long-term specialized services are arranged on an individual basis. The Strategic Plan emphasizes continuing to provide state-of-the-art morphological information at both the light and EM levels of resolution at a reasonable cost, and to support RPCI's new recruits whose research will require and benefit from morphological correlation.